


Game Paused

by jaimeisawkward



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sad, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, but not like, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeisawkward/pseuds/jaimeisawkward
Summary: Jeremy doesn't have a strategy for this level, so Michael agrees to hit the pause button.





	Game Paused

They laid on the couch, and they were next to each other, but neither of them were there. They were watching a movie, but it was more like Jeremy and Michael were in the same room, watching the same thing, separately. Jeremy wasn’t really even paying attention, he was wondering why Michael, whom he had been dating for several years now, had become so distant recently.

_‘What’s up with Micah lately? He’s been acting weird, I wonder why. Does he think I want to go back to Christine? No, we were together for like, a month, and that was three years ago now. We’re sophomores in college! He has nothing to worry about. I have nothing to worry about. Do I? Have I not been loving enough lately? Do I not seem like I care anymore? Does he still love me? Do I still love him?’_

This last question was the one that managed to get Jeremy out of his head. But then he wondered, are he and Michael even still player one and player two? Both of them have been so swamped with work from classes that they don’t even get to see each other very much. They don’t text each other as often as they used to, and when they do get together, it’s like this, where they’re in the same room, and yet couldn’t be farther apart. They don’t even really have very many things in common any more. Sure, they hang out with mostly the same people, they’re both great friends with Christine, but for totally different reasons. Jeremy was friends with Christine because they could nerd out over musicals and plays together, and Michael was friends with Christine because they had similar senses of humor, and were in a lot of classes together. They didn’t read the same books, they don’t watch the same shows, or play the same games, or really do anything similar.

Jeremy asked himself if he still does love Michael, and of course, he loves Michael, but he doesn’t quite know if he’s in love with Michael still, as he once was. He wants to, because that’s what’s easy, and comfortable, and what has been for years. For himself, though, he doesn’t think that he does.

_‘Maybe we should take a break, just so that I have a chance to figure things out. Yeah. that seems good. I hope he’ll understand.’_

“Hey, um, uh, Michael?” Jeremy said.

“Yeah, love? What’s up?” Michael paused the movie to look at Jeremy.

“Um, so I’ve been thinking, and you know how the other day you said we act more like qp than a couple?” Michael nodded. “Well, I’ve been thinking, and I think we should take a little break? Like, I don’t want to break up, I just think maybe it would be good for me to, god, I don’t know how to put this. I think it would be good for me to distance myself a little bit.” Michael nodded again.

“Okay. If that’s what you need then we can do that.” Michael smiled and it hurt Jeremy to know that he was questioning his feelings for Michael. What is he going to do?


End file.
